


Bunker Gossip

by Wyattsshoulderholsters



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hollywoodland - Freeform, Spoilers for Season 2, bunker gossip, lyatt, our ships ship eachother, riya - Freeform, spoilers for season 2 episode 3, time team fluff, you KNOW they were betting on when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyattsshoulderholsters/pseuds/Wyattsshoulderholsters
Summary: The gossip is juicier than a fresh picked tomato.





	Bunker Gossip

While every mission is different, there is one thing Rufus can be certain of- when the work is all done and history has been protected, he can't wait to get back to the present day. Even though he was not aloud to leave an underground bunker, has been eating Conner's awful cooking for weeks, and had not seen the outside world in 2018 since the bombing of Mason Industries, there was something 2018 had that even all the glamour of 1941 Hollywoodland couldn't compare too. Jiya. 

Just like every mission landing, he made a b-line headed straight for her and embraced her in a warm hug. She greeted him with the same emotion after every mission. A mixture between relief and joy to see him. She took his hat off and placed it on her head, tilting her head towards him. 

"So, how was it?" She always wanted details. Not just the mission debrief that Agent Christopher will ask for later. She wanted to know about the experiences. The people. The fun times. The atmosphere of each new decade they covered. 

"Oh man.." Rufus looked over at Lucy and Wyatt who were headed to get changed out off the clothes they had taken from 1941. He didn't fail to notice Wyatt's hand resting in the small of her back, gently guiding her towards the storage room or the slight smile Lucy had been wearing all day. He shifted focused back to his wide eyed girlfriend. 

"It was cool, you know! Hedy Lemarr was a crazy smart lady. We stopped the Rittenhouse sleeper from stealing Citizen Kane, so that's cool... OH, and I totally walked in on Wyatt and Lucy in bed." Rufus blurted out hushed fashion.

"What?!" Jiya said, probably a little too loud as Agent Christopher and Conner looked up at them quizzically. Rufus nudged Jiya to follow her somewhere more private. They went back into the hallway where Jiya looked up at Rufus, waiting for an explanation. 

"Yeah yeah, so I was looking for them this morning, and went into the guest room that Hedy let them use-

"Hedy Lemarr let you sleep in a guest room in her house? Cool!" 

"Yes! Anyways, so I was looking for them and I check Lucy's room and no one was there, so I opened the door to Wyatt's room and... there they both were. Together." 

"No way!" Jiya paused then smirked a little. "I thought they looked pretty happy coming out of the Lifeboat! I don't think I have seen Lucy grin that much since... well ever! Good for them." Jiya said with a giggle. There was an awkward beat then Jiya spoke up again.

"So..." She trailed off and sent a smug look to Rufus who knew what was coming next. "You know what that means. Hand it over!"

Rufus sighed and pulled out his wallet, handing her a five dollar bill. "You know we should probably stop betting on our friends' love lives."

"What??" Rufus turned at the sound of Lucy's voice coming up behind him. "You were betting on-?"

"I thought you said you'd be cool, Rufus." Wyatt chimed in behind Lucy, whose face was turning a shade of red somewhere between beet and cherry. 

"Actually, the bet was if you guys were gonna get together in the present or in the past... looks like I won." The smug look was back on Jiya's face as she winked at Lucy and walked away, pocketing the money.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: While I absolutely love and adore the characters mentioned above, I do not claim any ownership rights.


End file.
